Heridas
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Los recuerdos me atormentan. ¿Qué haré después de ti? ¿Cómo vivir si ya no estas junto a mi? No acepto que ya no estés junto a mi, pero tengo que seguir y no sé cual es el camino.


******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Heridas**

A veces la vida puede ser cruel con nosotros, como también demasiado bondadosa. Hoy me gustaría contarles una pequeña historia, perdón me equivoque, en realidad quise decir: hoy me gustaría contarles la historia de mi vida. Si es pequeña, mediana o grande, solo ustedes lo dirán.

_Había llegado a Tomoeda procedente de Inglaterra. Un tres de abril, mi vida cambiaria, daría un giro de casi 180° grados. No me imagine que terminaría prendido de una mujer, mi mujer. Llegue al instituto Seijo, todo era nuevo para mí. Miraba de un lado a otro, los alumnos me miraban raro, como si yo fuese un bicho raro y me daba temor preguntar, aunque hablaba el japonés y el inglés de manera perfecta. Las campanas sonaron, eran las 7:30 am. Hora de la verdad, me dije a mí mismo. Lentamente llegue al curso que me correspondía, gracias a que tenía anotado el horario de mi curso y en la parte superior del papel estaba escrito el paralelo. Aunque no era necesario, el director ya estaba allí._

_En el curso no habría más de treinta estudiantes. Pase mi vista de manera rápida y pude ver que en una esquina a lado de la ventana estaba una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Atrás estaba un chico con cara de pocos amigos, cabello castaño con reflejo achocolatado y ojos color ámbar. A lado de la esmeralda, el sobrenombre que le puse al no saber ni su apellido ni su nombre, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro largo y ondulado, sus ojos violetas como dos gemas amatistas. Ese color se quedó grabado para siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón._

—_Joven Hiragizawa, se sentará detrás de la señorita Daidouji._

_Así que aquella muñequita de porcelana tiene el apellido Daidouji, ¿Cuál sería su nombre?_

— ¿Eriol? — desperté de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de la prima de mi esposa…

La mire y se la veía triste. Pero sobre todo, preocupada por mí. No debería estar asi, si al fin y al cabo, fue mi culpa de que ella ya no estuviera aquí, junto a mí, junto a nosotros.

—No es tu culpa — me dijo como si me leyese la mente — solo… solo fue cosa del destino

— ¿Cosa del destino? Sakura, Tomoyo no está aquí, esta donde no debería estar… déjame solo.

—Si necesitas algo, solo nos llamas. Shaoran y yo estaremos por aquí un tiempo más.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y vi como se alejaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Suspire. Mire la foto de los dos, ya nada sería igual. Ya no sería el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa de antes, aquel que le gustaba las bromas, las risas, los besos y las acaricias. Ella era mi otra mitad y yo jure amarla. ¡¿Qué hice?! No podía aliviar mi dolor con nada, ni siquiera con un trago de Whisky. Nada ni nadie me la traerían de nuevo.

— _¡Eriol! No digas eso. Tú sabes que el único hombre a quien yo amo es a ti_

—_Si es así, ¿Por qué no me das un besito?_

—_Eres único —me decía con una sonrisa y nos besábamos con ternura, con amor._

_Solo teníamos diecisiete años. Sabía que ella era la mujer para mí, ¿Cómo? Solo escuchaba a mi corazón y yo le hacía caso._

Aún recuerdo como la conocí. Era algo gracioso, pero no pude evitar recordar, primero como se ponía cuando le decía que ya no pensaba en mi, si eso era lo que hacía siempre, a cada minuto, a cada segundo de nuestras vidas…_ juntos__._

¿Qué hare si ella ya no está junto a mí? ¿Qué me queda después de haber vivido intensamente cada segundo de nuestras vidas, compartiendo todo, sin reservas sin secretos? ¿Qué me queda de ella?

—_Me gusta ese osito de felpa, Eriol._

—_Yo te lo compro…_

Y las discusiones que siempre teníamos para comprar los regalos. Ahora trato de que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible y asi tratar de olvidar este sentimiento que me carcome cada día. Yo no puedo vivir sin ella, no quiero perderme en la soledad y en la oscuridad. ¡Ironías de la vida! Jure amarla siempre, cuidarla y me quede corto. Falle a mis promesas.

Los recuerdos vienen a mi mente, se amontonan y me asfixian. Memorias que tal vez no quisiera perderlas, pero que ahora lo único que pasa por mi mente es irme para estar a su lado.

_Esa sonrisa tan hermosa, su voz melodiosa llenaban mi ser como si de agua purificada se tratarse. Es una Diosa y yo un simple un mortal. Seré joven, pero sé lo que quiero y a quien quiero. Mis pensamientos siempre serán estos, mientras esté aquí, acunada en mi regazo, y yo viéndola dormir. Juro que le daré todo lo que necesite, le brindaré todo lo que desee._

Se dice que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero yo no sé si de verdad lo hará. Este dolor que llevo grabado en el corazón, nada ni nadie me lo quitara. Ni yo me lo puedo arrancar. No aguanto estar sin mi Tomoyo, la mujer que me dio todo en tan poco tiempo. La amiga que me escuchaba y me aconsejaba. La amante que me complacía en la cama y que muchas veces no estaba satisfecha y me exigía más, mientras hacíamos el amor. Ella era un todo, yo era nada. ¿Cómo podre volver amar, si ya lo hice? Después de ella no hay nadie, no hay nada.

_Como pude ser tan ciego. Estuve a punto de perder a la mujer que amo y por mi orgullo de no querer escuchar a las personas. Ni a mis amigos como Sakura y Shaoran. Ellos sabían que todo era un mal entendido y que yo era el idiota que debía cambiar. Y lo hice. Por Tomoyo, lo hice._

La vida es una sola. Ella fue única para mí. Los recuerdos van y vienen, yo me dejo consumir por ellos. Tomoyo ya no está para escucharme, ni para aconsejarme, peor para hacerme el amor como solo ella lo hacía. Simplemente se fue, dejándome un vacio, un olvido. Mi vida después de Tomoyo Daidouji giro en 180 grados, pero después de mi matrimonio con ella, simplemente la puso de cabeza. Ahora solo queda recuerdos perdidos, yo quedo desprotegido ante el frío. Cada que tenía, mi chompa no me daba calor, solo mi amada.

—_Eriol, prométeme que si algo llega a pasarme, tú podrás salir adelante, sin mi. Prométemelo._

_No quería jurar nada. Ella y mi bebé son las personas más importantes de mi vida. Pero aquella noche, mientras ella daba a luz… ninguno de los dos sobrevivió y yo quede solo. _

No me pidan algo que no puedo. No me digan que rehaga mi vida, si no hay otra Tomoyo Daidouji. Simplemente, déjenme aquí, ahogarme en estos vasos de licor, y dejar que todo lo que siento se vaya, aunque sé que eso es imposible.

Hoy hace frío, miro al cielo a través del ventanal de mi despacho y veo el cielo que esta de gris. _Va a llover_, pienso. Si lo hace, significa que comparte mi dolor y mi tristeza. Pero si no lo hace, simplemente me acompaña en mi melancolía y le regala el último adiós a mi amada.

Salgo del despacho y veo a mis amigos. Shaoran abraza a Sakura de manera tierna y protectora. Por lo menos ellos son felices, aún se tienen el uno al otro. ¿Yo que tengo? Nada. ¿Qué me queda después de haber vivido lo que viví junto a mi Diosa? Recuerdos.

Supongo que ya no estará aquí para abrigarme del frío, hacerme el amor, escucharme cuando me desahogo hasta por tontería, darme la sonrisa que solo ella me puede dar. No supongo, esa es mi realidad. No está.

Avanzo hasta donde ellos. Shaoran me abraza de manera fuerte, dándome ánimos. Sabe que me siento culpable, pero el cielo y ellos dicen que no es verdad. No sé si creer o no. A veces dudo que poseo magia, porque ni siquiera eso logro salvarle la vida a la única mujer que conoció a la reencarnación del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, ni eso evito que yo cayera a un vacio. Sakura me dio un abrazo, y me susurro algo al oído: _"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. No existe las coincidencia, solo lo inevitable"_ Y lo supe.

Ahora estoy tomando un vuelo a Inglaterra. Vendí todo excepto las pertenencias de Tomoyo. Me quede con algunos recuerdos. Hoy mi aspecto personal es desastroso. Me hice alcohólico por un tiempo y mis amigos me sacaron de ahí. De vez en cuando Sakura usa la carta regreso y vuelvo a los tiempos que yo pasaba con mi amada. Mis guardianes casi pierden energía y Sakura junto a Shaoran los recuperaron. Por un tiempo viven junto con ellos. Después me entere que Nakuru tuvo una relación con Yukito.

—Si sigues no aceptare que entres al cielo y estés junto a mí.

Esa voz era… ¿Estaré muerto ya?

—No lo estas. Pero no quiero verte asi. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos. Lo prometo.

—Si es asi, entonces amada mía, respóndeme a esta pregunta: ¿Como vivir después de ti?

**The End**_._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora:**

Ese fic es en realidad un song-fic. Lo escribí para el concurso en CemZoo. La canción que me inspiro hacerla es: Después de ti, de Alejandro Lerne. Adoro esa canción, la recomiendo.

Espero les gusten, en lo personal, no me siento muy a gusto, pero lo amo tal cual esta. Asi me nacio escribirla y así se las traigo. Espero que puedan entenderlo un poquitin, ya que no esta la canción porque - me entere- de que no es permitido aquello.

Y como siempre...** ¿Reviews?**


End file.
